1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to photographic cameras, and is directed more particularly to a film advancement assembly for a self-developing camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-developing cameras, that is, cameras for use in conjunction with self-developing film units, are well known. Such cameras receive a film cassette having a plurality of thin, flexible film units arranged in stacked relation therein. The film cassette has an exit in one end wall through which a film unit is moved after exposure, and an opening located near an opposite end of the cassette. Such cameras further include film-advancing apparatus including a pick, which is adapted to enter the opening in the cassette and engage a film unit at an end thereof most distant from the exit and move the engaged film unit through the exit. Upon emerging from the exit, the advancing film unit is engaged by a pair of opposed rolls which receive the film unit and continue the advancement thereof toward the exterior of the camera, while spreading a processing liquid upon elements the film unit to initiate formation of a visible image. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,392, issued Aug. 21, 1973, in the name of Edwin H. Land, there is disclosed such a camera.
The engagement of a film unit with the rolls causes the film unit to release a processing composition carried by the film unit and distributes the processing composition on the film unit. A motor mounted on the camera is connected by a gear train to at least one of the pressure-applying rolls, imparting rotary motion thereto, to advance the film between the rolls to provide the film unit with complete coverage of the processing composition during a processing cycle. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,786, issued Mar. 16, 1976, in the name of Loring K. Mills, there is shown and described one illustrative gear train and roll assembly.
It is further known to include in the gear train a sequencing gear, or timing gear, which initiates, controls or performs a number of operations in a camera cycle of operations, including operation of the aforementioned pick device for engaging a film unit and advancing the engaged film unit from the film cassette and into engagement with the rolls. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,192, issued Sep. 6, 1977, in the names of Bruce K. Johnson et al, there is disclosed such a sequencing gear and a pick governed thereby.
The aforementioned gear train is generally powered by a motor mounted on the camera and operative to power a drive gear, which initiates the operation of the gear train and all the functions governed thereby, including the pick and roll operation, that is, the film advancement operation. The motor is mounted on the frame of the camera, typically behind and above the upper of the two rolls. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,769, issued Aug. 8, 1989, in the names of Frederick Slavitter et al.
Folding cameras are well known. Such cameras conventionally include a main frame assembly and a lens assembly pivotally connected to the main frame assembly. The lens assembly is movable between a closed position in which the lens assembly is wholly or partly disposed in the main frame assembly, and an open position in which the lens assembly upstands from the main frame assembly. The lens assembly supports camera lens and shutter mechanisms and includes a bellows, or the like, forming an exposure chamber. The camera must be in the open position for use, and typically is closed when not in use. An illustrative example of such a camera may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,839 issued Jul. 5, 1988, in the name of John F. Pasieka.
One object of a folding camera is to present a low profile when not in use. When the lens assembly is folded into the main frame assembly, it is desirable that the closed camera be small and streamlined, preferably suitable for disposal in a clothing pocket, or the like. Accordingly, the space previously devoted to the motor and motor mounting, which has added to the height of the camera, has become problematic.
Accordingly, there is a need for a motor mounting which does not add to the height requirement for a folding camera, but which nevertheless is suitable for driving the gear train which advances the film, and controls other camera functions.